Hayley D. Ryder/Abilities and Powers
Even before eating her devil fruit she was shown with great strength and agility. Now after she has consumed It, her abilities have increased immensely. Physical Abilities Her natural strength isn't anything to be taken lightly. She has shown that she is strong enough to hold her own against most of the Gear Pirates simultaneously. Another time when she has shown great strength is when her and Jericho raided Impel Down to free their father from custody. She defeated the beast on level two, along with the cerberus. She has high amounts of flexibility, being able to jump and dodge in mid air. Unlike her vampire half, her human form has greater stamina and can keep going, beyond her natural limits. Although, her vampire strength is also quite formidable. So far the extent to her strength in vampire form is unknown. But it is known that she can break through the floors of Impel Down, bend the cell bars (Before she is drained of her strength), and break through solid steel. Her agility in this form is also increased. She can now move 4x as fast as she would regularly, and dodge attacks based off of the sonic sounds they give off. But the endurance in this form is highly limited. The greater you push beyond your limits, he more blood she'll need. Haki Like some of the New Super Rookies, Hayley can utilize all three forms of Haki. But until recently she has only been able to use two forms of Haki, so Haoshoku Haki is still new to her. Busoshoku Haki You commonly see her using this form of Haki, because her vampire form has lost too much blood to function. Because of the obsessive use, she has become quite talented with it. She can now utilize it at high speeds or prevent herself from becoming the dark black color while it still retains its effectiveness. Kenbunshoku Haki This form of Haki is rarely shown. But when it is used, she always escapes. She managed to escape capture in Impel Down several times. From Magellan, Sadi-Chan, Hannyabal, and the Demon Guards. Haoshoku Haki She claims that she has used this form of Haki several times before she reunited with her brother Jericho. But the time she had used it in his presence, she had little to no control over it. Devil Fruit Hayley is the user of the Mythical Zoan Type Fruit, Hito Hito no Mi Model: Kyū. She is now a vampire human, with vampire abilities. She as vampiric strength, speed, agility, and reflex. Thanks to the fruit, she can transform into a bat at any time she feels like. Her vampire form is only able to be used when she has a decent amount of human blood that isn't hers. The downside to the fruit is that even if she is drained of human blood (as I stated earlier, that isn't hers) she is drained in her normal form as well. Along with that, she has all the weaknesses of a vampire in her vampire form. Category:Character Subpages